Butterflies?
by EvoDevo
Summary: Orphan Black/Cosima & Delphine. Meeting for the first time & Their friendship/Love story. Don't be afraid to give feed back! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Cosima was in class, minding her own business amoung all the other hard working students, when there was a knock at her class room door. Cosima raised her head pushing up her glasses at the same time. She glanced at the door and saw a young women with beautiful flowing blonde hair. Cosima looked back down at her work and tryed not to think about the stunning young woman that had just entered the class room.

The young blonde came into the class room, the teacher scanned the class looking for a spare seat for the girl. She then pointed to the seat next to Cosima. " You can sit there " Said the teacher. " Next to Cosima "

Cosima suddenly felt a funny feeling in her tummy, butterflies maybe? Cosima did'nt know weather to look up and smile at the blonde or just to carry on working.

The girl approached Cosima's table, and she slowly pulled out the chair making sure she made no noise that would disturbe the other students.

Cosima looked up at the blonde and she smile, Cosima moved some of her books over so that the young lady could fit her work on the table too. Cosima watched as the blonde took some books out of her bag and placed them on the table. " Thank you " Said the blonde women, she was french! Cosima giggled and said " Sure...It's totally fine" The blonde smiled at Cosima and then began her work.

Cosima had never seen this women before, she must be new right? Or maybe she switched classes or something? Cosima could not continue on her work as she was constantly destracted by the french women.

Cosima kept glancing at the young lady hoping that she did'nt notice. She could see that she was struggling with something so Cosima pushed herself up in her chair and rested her arms on her text book.

Cosima quitly whipered to the blonde..." Are you okay with that or..?" The blonde looked up at Cosima and smiled " Yes, Yes I'm fine i just don't understand this" Cosima took at look at the blondes work, " I can help you with that if you want?...I'm pretty good with binary" Cosima smiled at the blonde hoping she would say yes. " That would be wonderful thank you" Said the blonde in her thick french accent.

Cosima helped the blonde with her work and they chatted thoughout the lesson. Cosima said to the blonde that she would be happy to eat lunch with her whist she's getting settled in. Cosima also found out that the beautiful french woman was named Delphine and that she thinks that Cosima would make a great best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the last class the pair had had together. They had become closer thoughout the week, Cosima invited Delphine to eat with her at lunch and they studied togther in the library sometimes after school.

Cosima was still a little nearvous around Delphine but tryed to remain calm and keep her cool. Delphine thought quite highly of Cosima and she was always happy to see her, Cosima knew that and it made her feel special.

Cosima did'nt have many friends at her school beacuse she was pretty new herslef, so Cosima was happy to find a new friend.

Cosima was on her way to her class, slowing moving though the halls swaying in and out the people. She arrived at her class and saw Delphine sitting at their table. Most of the class was already seated so Cosima slowly walk in the class and sat down next to Delphine.

Cosima put her bag on the floor and took out her books then looked to her left and she saw Dephine smiling. "Bonjour Cosima" Delphine said passing Cosima a little note. "What's this?" Cosima said taking the note. " Oh just something" Delphine giggled and bit her lip. "Hmm okay..." Cosima began to unfold the note, " No! No don't open it yet!" Said Delphine, grabbing Cosima's hands. "Okay, Okay fine.." Cosima said "Is everything okay?" Yes, everything is fine" Said the blonde whilst smiling at Cosima. Cosima smiled back at Delphine and nodded.

They worked quietly thoughout the lesson, then when the bell rang Cosima said goodbye to Delphine. And made her way to the lab. Cosima was very curious about the note that Delphine had given her. So as soon as she got to the lab she opened it.

It read..." Dear Cosima, I would like you to come and visit my home and meet my famiy. I know that we have not known each other a long time but i am very greatful for all you have done for me, and for being a really good friend. Here's my phone number... Please call me if you would like to come.. From Delphine x"

Cosima sat back in her lab chair and took of her glasses then rubbed her eyes and placed them back on her face. Cosima giggled to her self and then took out her phone and dialed the number.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang and rang and there was no answer, the students began to fill the lab for their science class, and Cosima thought that she mite just have to call back later, but then Delphine answered. Cosima could hear alot of mumbling at first..then she heard Delphine's voice and it made her smile.

"Hello?" "Hey Delphine?!" said Cosima. "Cosima Hey!" said Delphine sounding surprised. "I read your note and it would be my pleasure" Delphine sighed..."Great i though you would'nt call!" *Laughing* "Of course i would come Delphine" *Giggles* "Okay I'll have to tell my parents when i get home and I'll call you back to tell you what day." "Okay, sure! I'll be expecting your call" Said Cosima... * Giggling* "Okay then Cosima, I've got to go!" said Delphine " Alright bye." *Hangs up*

Cosima hung up her bag and put on a lab coat and walked back to her desk to continue her experiment with her partner Scott. Cosima and Scott became friends while working on their experiment.

"Cosima?" Cosima looked up at Scott. "Hey Scott" *Smiling* Scott walks over to Cosima. "Why haven't you been in the lab lately, You know we need to finsh the experiment Cosima!" Cosima sighs..."Yes, Yes i know Scott! I'm sorry i've been at the library" Scott frowns.."The library?" Cosima walks back to their desk with two test tumbs, with Scott following. "Yes the library!"...Cosima looks at Scott and he turns away..."Okay whatever! I'm going to see if the samples are ready!" Scott walks away..."Scott! ugh!" Cosima sighs and sat down at her desk to carry on the experiment.

A couple of days had passed, Delphine called and Cosima was due to meet her at 6pm Friday night at the corner shop near Delphine's house.

Cosima was getting ready, she didn't know what to wear. Dresses, skits, jeans? She didn't know! She was running around her room trying on all the clothes she had but she could'nt find anything. Then her phone rang...Cosima ran across her room and picked up her phone...Trying to pull jeans of at the same time. It was Delphine! Cosima looked at the clock,she was already late! It was 6:05pm.

Cosima answered the phone..."Hey Delphine I'm..." Cosima was cut of... "Cosima It's fine! I'm on my way to pick you up." "Really?! That's great I'll meet you at the end of my road. I'll be 10 mins" "Okay!" *Giggles* "See you in ten!" "Okay..Bye Delphine" *laughing* "Bye!"

Cosima was finally ready...She said goodbye to parents and walked down to the end of her road. She saw Delphine's car and smiled. Delphine smiled back and waved at Cosima...Her smile made Cosima's heart warm and she got butterflies all over again...


	4. Chapter 4

Cosima aprouched Delphine's car trying to contain her feelings as much as she could. Cosima opened the car door and saw Delphine smiling at her as she got in "Delphine, I'm so so sorry that I'm late..I just.." Delphine put her hand of Cosima's leg..Cosima looked down at Delphine's hand and then looked up again so that the pair were eye to eye.. "Cosima, It's fine" Cosima let out a sigh of releife and Delphine slowly moved her hand away..

The drive to Delphine's house was filled with giggles and laughter...The pair laughed so much at one point Delphine almost had to stop the car. Cosima felt so happy in Delphine's presents and she never wanted to leave that car..Delphine adored the way Cosima laughed it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside...

They arrived at Delphine's house not long after 6:25pm...They were about to get out of the car when Cosima suddenly remembered that she was about to meet Delphine's parents, Cosima began to wonder~What if the don't like me? Am i dressed okay? What if i suddenly become hella awkward and can't speak? Cosima began to panic..She began to breathe faster...But then she heard Delphine soft comforting voice..

"Cosima are you alright?" Delphine said putting her hand on Cosima's shoulder. "Yes, yes I'm..I'm good!" Cosima snapped.. "Cosima?" Delphine raises her eyebrow~ Delphine, what if the don't like me..!?You know i can we very awkward and sometimes so awkward that i can't speak at all!" Cosima gasped..But before she could continue Delphine had wrapped her arms around Cosima's small body, trying to resure her it was all gonna be okay.

Cosima didn't know what to do at this point she was frozen still..."Cosima, they are gonna love you i know it!" Delphine said softly agaist Cosima's ear..Cosima giggles as she heard Delphine's words..She huged Delphine and she didn't want to let go..neither of them pulled away..Cosima began to blush. Then all of a sudden the was a loud noise and the pair quickly seperated. Delphine had knocked the car horn with her elbow whilst they were hugging.

They both laughed when they relised what had happened.."Come on!" Delphine said still giggling a little.. Cosima nodded and smiled at Delphine. The both got out the car and began to walk up the path toward Delphine's house..Cosima trailed behind a little..Delphine noticed and grabbed hold of Cosima's hand. "Come on everything is going to be fine" Delphine said pulling her toward the door.

Cosima trusted Delphine's kind words, Cosima smiled, then she suddenly got a funny feeling in her tummy..But no, no it was not butterflies this time..It's something differnt..Maybe it was love?


	5. Chapter 5

Delphine was right! Everything was okay and her parents loved Cosima just as Delphine said they would. They were full of questions. Where are you from? What do you parents

do? What do you study? Have you got any pets? Where do you live? Cosima answered all the questions they had in a lot of detail not missing a single thing out.

Delphine admired they Cosima explained everything, she though Cosima was amazing, she was so different from anyone else Delphine has ever met and that's why she liked

her so much!

After dinner the pair stepped outside on to the front porch. "Do you smoke?" Delphine asked taking a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket. "No, no I'm good!" Cosima

said "just pot for me!" "Oh really?" Delphine said sound surprised. "Yeah!" Cosima sat down on the bench behind them..Delphine came and sat with her. "I'm gonna get

you so baked one day!" Cosima exclaimed, smiling at Delphine. "Okay, one day." Delphine lit the cigarette in her mouth and blew out a big puff of smoke. Cosima

started coughing. "Are you okay?" Delphine said looking slightly worried. Cosima stood up and started coughing even harder. Delphine put out her cigarette and went over

to Cosima. "Cosima?!" Cosima grabbed hold of Delphine's arm and suddenly fell to the ground.

Cosima began to wake up, but she wasn't in the place she feel. She could barely open her eyes but she could feel something warm in her hand..She turned her head and

she saw Delphine, she was holding Cosima's hand. Cosima tried to sit up but she couldn't and she fell back down again. Delphine suddenly woke up. "Cosima?" she brushed

her hand over Cosima's cheek. Cosima smiled. "what happened?" She tried to sit up again. "Cosima don't move." Delphine passed Cosima a glass of water. "You started

coughing and then..I dunno you just..passed out" Cosima took a drink water.. "Oh wow!" Delphine smiled.."I'm glad your okay, you stay here I'm gonna get you something

to sleep in.. I'll be right back." Cosima grabs Delphine's arm. " But Delphine..I need to go home.." "My dad has called your parents Cosima, they are coming to pick

you up in the morning." Delphine walked towards the door. "I'll be right back, okay?" "Okay" Cosima tried again to sit up. She finally did! She took off her glasses

and sat on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Then suddenly Cosima jumped as she felt Delphine tap her shoulder. "Oh my god!" Cosima

put her hand on her chest and turned around and smiled at Delphine. She laughed. "Sorry i didn't mean to scare you!" Cosima giggled. "It's okay" Delphine smiled

"Here i think these will fit, you're a little smaller than me so they could be a bit big." Cosima took the bundle of cloths room Delphine and went into the bathroom to

put them on.

Delphine pulled back the bed sheets and turned on the bed side lamp. "Do they fit okay?" Delphine just heard mumbling from the bathroom..She walked over to the bath

room door...She was about to knock when Cosima opened it. "Oh!" Delphine gasped..Cosima giggled "Yeah these are good Delphine. Thank you!" Delphine sat down on the

end of the bed. "Anything for a best friend." Cosima sat down next to Delphine and held her hand.."No really, thank you so much i don't what would have happened to me

if u weren't there Delphine..I.." Before Cosima could say anything else Delphine had both of her hands on Cosima's face and they kissed. Cosima suddenly felt a tingle

though out her whole body..She had never felt like this before, yes Cosima had been with other women before, but this kiss was different from all the rest. Cosima put

her hands on Delphine's hips to carry on the kiss a little longer..Then suddenly Delphine pulled away. "Cosima! Oh no, no i shouldn't have done that.." Cosima was

silent. Delphine got up of the bed and began walking up and down the room with her hands on her head. "I'm so sorry Cosima, I..." Cosima stood up. "Delphine, that was

...wow!It was amazing..I've never felt like that before.." Cosima sighed and smiled at Delphine..She looked away. "Delphine you don't have to be sorry!" Delphine

didn't answer Cosima, she got into bed and closed her eyes.."Delphine?" Cosima poked her foot. Delphine looked up and smiled. Cosima then got into bed with Delphine.

"Hey, Why did you pull away?" Delphine looked at Cosima and sighed. "I..don't know..I didn't want to destroy our friendship." Cosima put her hand on Delphine's shoulder.

"Delphine, you haven't destroyed anything..You've only made us stronger.." Delphine grabbed Cosima's hand and they rested their heads together. Delphine looked at the

clock..."Cosima, It's getting pretty late we should go to sleep.." Cosima looked up at the clock. She sat up.."Yeah it sure is..I'll erm..head on into the spare room."

"Cosima?!" Delphine pulled her back.. "Can you stay here please? I just wanna make sure your okay..you know because of what happened before." Cosima smiled at Delphine.

Okay, if that's what you want?" Cosima got back into the bed and lies down. "Yeah, that's what i want.." Delphine turned of the light and snuggled down in bed..

The pair were very quiet, neither of them were asleep. They were both just lying in the darkness..Suddenly Delphine shivered.."Are you okay?" Cosima asked..Delphine

just mumbled.."Huh?" Cosima waited for an answer. "Yes, I'm just cold.." Cosima waited for a moment..then she slowly put her arm around Delphine and snuggled into

her as if she were a big teddy bear. Delphine let out a sigh..and looked down at Cosima who was resting her head on Delphine's chest..She wrapped her arms around

Cosima and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Delphine then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Cosima felt so warm in Delphine's arms..She was still awake..listening to the sound of Delphine's heart beating. Cosima soon drifted off to sleep..She had never fallen

asleep so easy in her life..maybe it was because she was in the arms of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life..Cosima didn't know..But she did know that she

had never felt this way before about anyone..and she just wanted she stay in Delphine's arms forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Cosima still lay in Delphine's arms as the clock chimed, it was 8:00am. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Cosima felt Delphine move very quickly out of bed, but she was gentle with Cosima softly laying her head on the pillow. Cosima reached out for her to come back. "Delphine.." Cosima said weakly.."Shhh.." Delphine said putting her finger on her lips. Delphine got out of bed and went over to the door.

"Is everything okay?" A deep voice asked...Cosima closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, she recognised the voice..It was Delphine's dad. "Yes, everything is fine dad. Cosima is still sleeping." "Alright, well when she wakes up tell her that her parents are coming at 10:00am okay?" Delphine nodded..."Yes okay, I will." Delphine was about to close the door when her dad stopped her. "Delphine?" She looked at her dad. "Yes?" "Sweetie, where did you sleep last night? The bed in the spare room hasn't been touched.." Delphine suddenly started to panic. "I..I slept there dad, I just couldn't sleep very well. So i got up early and made the bed. Delphine's dad smiled. "Okay then, There's breakfast downstairs if you two want any?" "Thanks dad, I'll come and get it soon." Delphine quietly closed the door and then turned back to Cosima.

"What's for breakfast?" Cosima asked trying to sit up. "Hey, hey be careful!" Delphine helped Cosima up. "You're not well Cosima." Cosima put her hand on Delphine's shoulder. "I'm fine, don't worry." She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow behind her. Delphine kissed Cosima's forehead softly. "I'll go and get us some breakfast okay?" "Alright." Cosima smiled.

Delphine soon arrived back with breakfast and coffee for the both of them. She sat down on the bed next to Cosima. "Here." Delphine handed Cosima a plate. "Thank you" Cosima tried to eat but she didn't have the strength. She sighed. "Hey?" Delphine held Cosima hand. "Do you want me to help?" Cosima shook her head. "No Delphine.. It's okay." Delphine held the spoon up to Cosima mouth. "Come on, you've gotta eat."

Cosima finally gave in and let Delphine help her. They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee together. Cosima tried to feed herself time and time again..but she always took Delphine's help when she needed it.

After breakfast the pair got dressed, Delphine helping Cosima along the way. Cosima began to gain more strength as the time passed and she started to feel a little better.

Cosima stumbled across the room trying to pull up her jeans...Delphine laughed as Cosima fell onto the bed. "Hey Cos be careful!" Cosima laughed. "I'm good! But can you help me with this?" She said pointing to the belt on her jeans. "Yes, of course!" Delphine does up Cosima's belt.."Tight enough?" Delphine asked looking up at Cosima. "Yeah..that's great thanks." Delphine then helped Cosima up and they both headed downstairs.

They were greeted by Delphine's mom. "Good morning you two! How're you Cosima? Feeling better?" Delphine smiled at Cosima. "Yes I'm good, thanks for breakfast by the way and for letting me stay over night and everything! Thank you!" Delphine's mom laughed "It's been our pleasure sweetheart, you're welcome anytime!" Delphine winked at Cosima and led her over to the table. "Where's dad?" Delphine asked. "He's at work honey. He will be back in a few hours." Delphine sighed. "Aw...okay, I really wanted him to meet Cosima's parents though." Cosima looked up at Delphine and smiled. "Maybe he can meet them another time.." Delphine's mom suggested. Cosima nodded at Delphine. "Yeah, onther time."

Delphine looked out the window. "Oh they're here Cosima." Delphine helps Cosima up. "Oh they're early!" Said Delphine's mom. Cosima laughed. "They're always early! It's normal." Delphine mom shook Cosima's hand. "Well it was lovely to meet you and you're welcome anytime!" Cosima giggled. "Lovely to meet you too! Thank you. I'll see you again." Cosima suddenly felt Delphine grab her hand. "Come on, they're waiting for you." Cosima waved goodbye to Delphine's mom.

When the pair got outside Cosima's mom came running towards them. "Aw sweetie are you alright?" She asked, hugging Cosima tightly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've been better." Cosima smiled. "Oh and you must be Delphine?" Delphine nodded. "Yes, pleased to meet you." They shook hands. "Would you thank your parents ever so much for letting Cosima stay?" "Yes I will!" Cosima's dad waved at Delphine from the car. Delphine smiled and waved back. "Now come on, let's get you home. Thank you again Delphine!" Cosima's mom got into the car.."Are you sure your okay Cosima? Delphine asked. Yes, I'm fine! I said not to worry!" The pair hugged and Cosima placed a kiss on Delphine's cheek. "Bye" Cosima whispered. "Will i see you on Monday?" Cosima nodded. "Yes of course!" Cosima got into the car and waved. Delphine watched as the car drove away...She suddenly felt empty without Cosima by her side..But she knew that they would be together again soon.


End file.
